


Touching in Darkness

by maat_seshat



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maat_seshat/pseuds/maat_seshat
Summary: If Kijin will not let her see him without his mask, Shuurei will feel instead.





	Touching in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of see this as an AU future fic, in which Shuurei stays on the path of being an independent official, and Kijin manages to escape the orbit of the Reishin/Yuri mess, but take it as you will!
> 
> Written for Priestess Skye, in LJ's Saiunkoku_fic exchange.

Shuurei shivers as she blows out the bedside lamp. A heartbeat later, the one upon the desk goes out, leaving the room in utter darkness, and she hears the gentle click of wood upon wood. The mask is gone.

She shivers again, anticipation creeping up her spine until the bed dips under a new weight. She reaches out to touch.

Kijin's face is soft under her fingers, and she traces the curves of his eyebrows, trails her fingers over his nose. He is beautiful, but she has always known that, and if she cannot look, she can feel. She closes her eyes against the inpenetrable darkness and kneels up to kiss him.

Warmth. Shuurei curls into it, slides her arms around his shoulders and tightens them as she traces his lips with her tongue and he lets her in. The kiss is slow and slick and _warm_ , so warm that she has to break away and pant in the cool air. Kijin's breath is hot and fast against her neck, and she would grin with delight at pushing him past his reserve if her skin didn't feel so tight that she would break. So instead she lets the happiness spiral through her and add to the heat inside her.

And then Kijin kisses her, right again the pulse-point on her neck, and suddenly she's hot, blindingly hot, except that she couldn't see anyway. She tilts her head to the side, inviting him further, and shudders when he accepts, sucking a mark over her pulse that she will have to leave her hair down tomorrow to conceal, and nibbles and tastes his way down her neck until she's trembling in his lap, grinding down against hard heat through the thin material of their dressing gowns, but the warmth of his mouth is new and enthralling.

It was all words before this, words bent strangely by the mask but deliberate and heated nonetheless, words because only one of his masks left an opening for his mouth without being removed entirely. (Shuurei firmly shoves away the thought of her uncle's reaction if he were to discover the use to which she had put it.) That one was designed for eating, though, and it left grooves in her face and skin, painful enough that it was easier not to try. Instead, they had words and touches.

Kijin's mouth reaches her breast, thin dressing gown brushed aside, and she gasps at the wet heat. Her nipples tighten, one of them pebbling in the night air of the room, the other hard under the rasp of his tongue. He strips the dressing gown from her slowly, sparing barely a fraction of attention from his task, and when he is done, her fingers return to his shoulders and clench, waiting, waiting, until she nearly screams when he shifts to the other breast, anticipation making the shock still stronger. Finally frantic, Shuurei pulls him up to kiss again, hot and wet, and tweaks his nipples in retaliation. He moans, then laughs softly into the kiss, and Shuurei regains enough presence of mind to wonder where he learned to kiss, if he would not allow anyone to see his face.

Then she loses it again in the hot sweep of his tongue against her own and the flutter of his hand between her legs, pressing knowingly and breaking her into tiny pieces with a scream. She shakes against him, pulls away from the kiss to bury her head against his throat and cling to him with arms that seem doubly sensitive to the caress of his hair against them. When she finally looks up, she imagines she can see the faint gleam of his teeth in the darkness, an open smile at his success.

Shuurei traces the smile on his face, the lift at the corners of his eyes and his lips, the extra softness in his cheeks, and she smiles wickedly in response, knowing that he cannot see. "My turn," she whispers in his ear, and laughs to feel him shudder.


End file.
